


Refusal

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [22]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, he didn't want to do anything, and that was fine.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Kudos: 108





	Refusal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Snowed In

He always claims that he could do anything that you could ever wish or dream of. That he was capable of even making your wildest dreams a reality. That was his claim to fame, and honestly you believed him. You had no reason not to, after all, he always seemed to do absolutely ridiculous things even when you didn’t ask him to. And yet… somehow you ended up in this situation. Here you stood, waiting for him to at least get his butt off the bed that was supposedly yours. 

“Gilgamesh.”

“What is yours is mine, and what is mine is mine,” Gilgamesh parroted yet again. There was a lazy grin on his face that reminded you of those cats that refused to move no matter how much you pestered them to. “I thought we had gone over this, Master.”

“Yes, but that is  _ my _ bed. Can you imagine the amount of complaining that would happen the hosts could see us now?!” You had locked the door immediately after waking up with Gilgamesh in your bed, using you as both a heater and a body pillow. It took you nearly all of your strength to get out of his grasp and now you unintentionally evicted yourself from the bed and you have to pray that the host don’t think anything weird about the two of you sharing a bed. After all, in this singularity they were still rather conservative. And while Gilgamesh may have flaunted that the two of you had a bond that was unbreakable, it doesn’t quite translate to it being morally correct to share a bed.

“Why does it matter? It isn’t our turn to go on reconnaissance, is it? No, now then, rest Master. For if you of all people collapse then there is no point in us continuing our mission. Although I am sure that I can do a better job at leading than you-”

“Okay, okay, fine. But could you at least help me shovel the snow out of the way from the door? It seems like the others just used their spirit form to move about so they didn’t bother.”

“No.”

“What.”

“Why should I do such a meaningless task when we aren’t even going to leave the house? Do you find any of this worth your time, surely you jest, Master.”

“Can’t you just use your magic to whisk it away?”

“Is it your wish to overwork me to my death?”

You groaned, “Please, Gil.  _ You’re _ the one that works yourself to your death. I’m the one who stops you and forces you to rest.”

There was a moment of silence and Gilgamesh shrugged, “I suppose you have a point.”

He glanced over to you, and sighed, “But why in the world would you want to leave this warm and comfy cabin when the outside is so cold?”

“Well, I thought it’d be nice to appreciate the scenery since it’s not often that we come to places like these.”

Gilgamesh’s expression dropped at your words and he heaved a heavy sigh, “Did you  _ really, truly _ just say you wanted to see the scenery? It is cold and we are snowed in. I refuse.”

“But-”

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him. You tripped over the side of the bed and fell right on top of him. Your cheeks flared a bright red and before you could even protest, his arm locks you into place and he smiled, “You will be keeping me company and act as my portable heater.”

“Gil-”

“I do not accept any refusals, now sleep, you fool. Sleep until the others come back, for we won’t get an opportunity to do so later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
